Tagar (Earth-616)
; formerly , New Men | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wundagore Mountain, Wundagore II | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Resembles a humanoid tiger | Citizenship = New Men | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Evolved tiger | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #133 | HistoryText = Count Tagar is an evolved tiger created by the High Evolutionary as one of his first Knights of Wundagore along with Bova Ayrshire and Sir Porga. When the High Evolutionary later created the Man-Beast from an evolved wolf, he was quickly betrayed by his creation and ousted from his citadel on Wundagore Mountain. Tagar, along with the rest of the New Men, teamed up with Thor to defeat him and reclaim their home. After the battle, the Evolutionary decided to convert his base into a starship and leave earth along with his knights. While his master stayed in space, Tagar returned to Earth to meet with fellow New Man Mongoose in obtaining a cell sample from Thor to be used in the Evolutionary's research. After gathering hair and blood samples from Thor's shaving bowl, Tagar returned to his master, who used the genetic material to create his new god-like race, the New Immortals. When the Immortals proved to be prone to berserker fits and thus considered "impure", Tagar entered the sacred Pool of Knowledge to unlock his own latent potential, gaining a more feral appearance and increased strength in order to aid his master in further research. With the Evolutonary's similar ascent into a god-like state, he was driven temporarily insane and Tagar assumed control of the starship. After returning his master to normal with the help of Balder and Sif, the Evolutionary decided he would abandon all plans for his New Immortals and create yet another new race on Earth, leaving the starship to Tagar. Resenting his master's abandonment, Tagar and the New Immortals turned on him, plotting to use a device called the Deus Ex Machina to wipe out all life on Earth, which they would re-populate with creations of their own. With the combined efforts of the Evolutionary, Thor, and the Godpack, Tagar was defeated and placed in suspended animation, with the Evolutionary vowing that one day he would find a way to undo the effects the Pool of Knowledge had on Tagar's mind and body. | Powers = Tagar's feline physiology gives him some level of increased strength, agility, endurance, and senses. After entering the Pool of Knowledge he has gained greatly increased strength and a more feral appearance complete with sharp claws and teeth. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Tagar's mental state has diminished following his transformation from the Pool of Knowledge, leaving him somewhat unhinged. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/tagarcnt.htm }} Category:New Men Category:High Evolutionary Experiment